Bulk Handling Conveyors Wiki
Welcome to the Bulk Handling Conveyors Wiki The history and technology progression of bulk handling conveyor. Introduction of Bulk Handling Conveyors Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. History of Bulk Handling Conveyors Bulk handling conveyors, is simply what its name states, a conveyor that handles bulk material. Bulk material is defined as a material that is “ordered, stored, issued, and sold by weight, volume, or footage“ "What Is Bulk Material? Definition and Meaning." Business Dictionary N.p., n.d. Web. 26 Feb. 2015.. To simply put it, bulk material usually deals with things that do not have a set quantity such as a pile of dirt or a bag of leaves as examples. There is no specific date when bulk handling conveyors were created. However, there is a date for the plain conveyor belt. Thomas Robins developed the first widely known conveyor belt, in 1892, to carry coal, ore, and other materials. "Product Know-how." N.p., n.d. Web. 26 Feb. 2015. The questions are what inspired the conveyor belt and how did it evolve to handle bulk materials? Knowing the material and the process that Thomas Robins was involved in may be clues to answer these questions. Previously stated, Thomas Robins developed a conveyor belt dealing with coal and ore. Knowing that coal and ore were involved, mining was probably the process Thomas Robins was involved with. Several equipment involved with transporting material or sifting through material from mines at the time before Thomas Robins were mine carts and sluice boxes, respectively. The picture shown to the left, shows miners in front of a sluice box. Even though the bulk handling conveyor does not have the same function as the sluice box, it can be seen that they look similar in appearance. Sluice boxes were used to separate gold from gravel by using gravity and running water Boxes 101." My Gold Panning. N.p., n.d. Web. 27 Feb. 2015.. The bulk handling conveyors could have been inspired by this process to improve the efficiency of transporting the gold and gravel. Similarly, mine carts could have contribute to the creation of bulk handling conveyor as well. Types of Bulk Handling Conveyors Bucket Conveyors Bucket Conveyors are a type of conveyors that handle bulky material. There are three categories that bucket conveyors are classified under and they are as followed: Gravity discharge bucket conveyors, pivoted bucket conveyors, and bucket elevators Ray, Sidharatha. Introduction to Materials Handling. New Age International, 2008.. Each category of the bucket conveyor will be explained in the following table. Screw Conveyors The screw conveyor gets its name for the spiral inside the conveyor trough. This spiral rotates which causes materials to move along the length of the conveyor. Screw conveyors are mostly used in bulk material applications when moving materials between dry and somewhat fluid "Screw Conveyors." Screw Conveyors. N.p., n.d. Web.. Also, these materials should flow similar to liquids when agitated Mecke, Bill. Choosing a Screw Conveyor to Handle Your Tough Material (n.d.): n. pag. KWS Manufacturing Co. Web. One particularly unique aspect of screw conveyors is they move material without using traction Tomašková, Marianna1, marianna.tomaskova@tuke.sk, and Juraj1, juraj.sinay@tuke.sk Sinay. "The Use Of Screw Conveyors In Practical Applications." Applied Mechanics & Materials 683 (2014): 225-231. Applied Science & Technology Source. Web.. Because screw conveyors move materials in such a manner, operators must be careful not to fill the cross section or they risk jamming the conveyor Tomašková, Marianna1, marianna.tomaskova@tuke.sk, and Juraj1, juraj.sinay@tuke.sk Sinay. "The Use Of Screw Conveyors In Practical Applications." Applied Mechanics & Materials 683 (2014): 225-231. Applied Science & Technology Source. Web.. The likelihood of this occurrence can be reduced by “choosing a single-flight ribbon screw” Mecke, Bill. Choosing a Screw Conveyor to Handle Your Tough Material (n.d.): n. pag. KWS Manufacturing Co. Web.. A possible alternative is using a shaftless screw conveyor developed by KWS "Shaftless Screw Conveyors." Shaftless Screw Conveyors. N.p., n.d. Web.. Though not all screw conveyors are horizontal. Conveyors can be designed to move material vertically or at an inclined angle Mecke, Bill. Choosing a Screw Conveyor to Handle Your Tough Material (n.d.): n. pag. KWS Manufacturing Co. Web.. Screw conveyors are fairly cost effective . Which such a flexible conveyor design, vendor variations are readily available for different situations. One such function design variation is simply enclosing the screw conveyor . This covering contains hazardous materials during processing . An additional option is to modify the spiral to chop products while being processed . Thus, screw conveyors lend themselves well to food industry applications. One particular example is a vertical screw conveyor that was tested for Nestle "Vertical Screw Conveyor Test for Nestle - Powdered Sugar." YouTube. YouTube, n.d. Web.Screw conveyors are good conveyor options that can be modified with food grade equipment. A final note, these conveyors can also cool or heat products by changing the conveyor housing design . With such variety, screw conveyors are widely applicable. For more details about suppliers for this and other conveyors, look into the Powder and Bulk Engineering organization. Vibrating Conveyors Chute Conveyors Magnetic Belt Conveyer References Activity Feed Category:Browse